


A Red and Purple Quarter Note

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutting, Established Friendship, Heavy Angst, Human Names, I promise, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Abuse, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, but gets happier, this starts sad, this was supposed to be published a week ago whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Roderich's soulmate was a fake. The guy lied all along, claiming to be his soulmate. He wanted to end it all, but then Gilbert walked in.





	A Red and Purple Quarter Note

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hi.  
> it's been ages since i've posted something i'm sorry;;;  
> also this is my first time writing Austria, my second time writing Prussia (since February), so sorry if they seem OOC!  
> (Gilbert and Roderich are already established friends btw)
> 
> * tw: suicide attempt *

The sun shone through the painted skylight, hues of purple, red, orange and pink making the room glow like a midday sunset. Purple accented furniture was thrown around, chairs and tables scattered around the now messy room. A pair of black-rimmed glasses were broken on the black and white tiled floor, quickly gathering dust as the seconds ticked by.

A piano bought ages ago sat off in a corner of the room, waiting for the touch of fingers to play it. By this time, the room will be filled with perfectly played notes, a sense of calm and peacefulness in the atmosphere.

Something’s off.

Soft sobs echoes through the room, slightly rosy cheeks with streaks of salty tears belonging to the violet-eyes brunet. He didn’t know what to do. He was lost. Confused. Scared.

His life was a mess, memories of curses and months of abuse echoing in his mind. He couldn’t do it anymore.

Him.

It was all because of him.

A man named Gilbert Beilschmidt waltzed into his life, making him forget about the man he was believed to have been his soulmate. The pair of ruby red eyes making him melt at every moment they spent time together. Roderich felt himself fall for the man since the moment they met, the feeling of wanting and desire getting to him. They became best friends quickly, the duo feeling like they already knew each other, like having already met a thousand times beforehand. When the other man found out about their friendship, he wasn’t very happy about the news.

The other man… he won’t say his name. Not again. Not. Ever. Again. He faked being Roderich’s soulmate, using permanent marker and some illegal ink to make a replica of his soulmate mark. A master’s degree in art only helped the guy, making the pain more intense.

Roderich looked down at his wrist, the red and purple quarter note still visible through the dark red blood slowly dripping onto the ground. A small razor blade was tightly held in his right hand, small red dots forming on his pure white gloves, a gift he received from a close friend of his from when he was younger. He felt bad for getting blood on them, but that didn’t distract him from the pain he felt in his heart.

He leaned back, his bruised back hitting the stone wall. He hissed at the contact, the tears flowing again as he remembered the pain from all the times he was hit. He remembered being called worthless, hopeless, an idiot, a waste of space, someone who didn’t deserve to even  _ exist _ .

He felt every punch, every kick, every damn thing.

He was desperate to leave, hoping who his true soulmate wouldn’t care at the end of all this. His eyelids fluttered shut, dull violet eyes now only able to see nothing but darkness.

\---

“ _ Mein Gott,  _ Roderich, what the hell happened to you… Good thing you gave me a key to get into this place,” A voice mumbled, shaky pale hands desperately trying to type something into his phone with one hand, holding cloths to the deep bleeding cuts on the brunet’s wrist with the other. Roderich’s eyes open slowly, his head pounding as he looked at the sun shining through the skylight. He looked at the albino male, recognizing him instantly as the person who he fell in love with at almost first sight. His eyes lit up slightly, still weak from the amount of blood he lost already.

“Hello? Yes, hi, hello! I-I have a friend who attempted to take his life and I-I need…” Gilbert quickly fell into a sobbing mess as he talked to the person on the phone, slipping back into his native German tongue. He tried to hold back sobs so he can be heard better, but ended up failing. Gilbert’s eyes flicked up for a moment, meeting the other one’s for a split second before looking back down at the ground, biting his lip slightly.

“Hey… uhh… nice soulmate mark you have. It’s pretty awesome if I’m being honest. And… umm… not to say I told you so, but I told you that guy was bad news. I could just tell. Plus, I saw him drawing on himself, so yeah,” Gilbert rambled on, trying to keep the Austrian conscious while waiting for the ambulance to arrive, “So how are you..? Wait that was a stupid question, you’re kinda bleeding out on the floor and I’m crying over it because I actually do care about you… unlike that asshole who faked being your soulmate. I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him earlier. It was stupid on my part. But I know you; you would’ve gotten mad, saying ‘No! He’s really my soulmate and I really do love him’ or some stupid bullshit like that. I don’t know, sounds like something you would say, haha,” Gilbert was blushing heavily now, adjusting his sleeve slightly to not get blood on it. The almost unconscious Roderich glanced up for a moment, trying to catch the other’s attention. He would be blushing himself if it wasn’t for the amount of blood he probably lost by now

\---

“ _ He’ll be okay. Just give him a few days before telling him, _ ” Someone said in German a few feet away from where Roderich was sitting. He still was hurt, both physically and emotionally, but both have started to fade away. He was curious as to what that ‘thing’ was, wondering what secret the doctor and Gilbert were keeping from him. Usually he would’ve figured it out by now, but he’s been too busy ignoring everyone around him to actually care.

“ _ Alright, I will. Thank you so much, _ ” Gilbert has been much quieter recently, not acting like his outgoing, slightly narcissistic self. Roderich didn’t bother to ask him questions during the drive back. It wasn’t that long, only about twenty minutes or so. He didn’t even bother talking in general, immersing himself in the music that played on the radio. Glancing down at the wrap around his arm, he felt a ping of sadness, but also felt numb at the same time.

“You doing okay?” Gilbert asked, worried about the person sitting next to him. It was strange that they both weren’t talking like they usually did any other day, but there was a valid reason for it.

“I guess… I wish I was successful though if I’m being completely honest. He meant so much to me, but then when I became friends with you he started becoming so controlling and aggressive. I would’ve left him myself but he threatened to kill me if I did. So I waited until he left first. By that point I was ready to end it all. I was just so tired of all of this,” Roderich finally said, speaking for the first time since he attempted to take his own life. It hurt to say, but he had to get it out of him. He trusted Gilbert, and he would trust him with everything he had. Roderich let out a small sigh, tears brimming his eyes.

“Well… you never know. You could find your soulmate sooner than you think,” GIlbert smirked, a knowing look on his face. He continued on, “I mean, you never know. He, she, or they can be a super awesome person, be pretty handsome or pretty, productive, caring at some times. You know, a good person like that.” He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes, glancing up from the road to look at Roderich, who looked slightly intrigued in what Gilbert was saying. He thought about it for a moment, wondering what he was trying to say with that statement. He felt as if there was something about that description… like he knew someone--

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Are you actually telling me that  _ you’re _ my soulmate?” A tinge of pink colored Roderich’s cheeks, grabbing the other’s left arm from the wheel. He pulled up the sleeve to see the same exact quarter note that he’s seen all his life. This time, he knew this one was real. His mouth open, his brain trying to form a sentence, only to fail at it.

“The doctor told me to wait a while to tell you, but I wanted to tell you how I felt about you for a while now, and this only made me want to do it more. Sorry for popping it on you like this. I imagined it being in a more romantic setting and not in my car on the way back from the hospital, hehe...” Gilbert sheepishly said, his face instantly flushing. There was a comfortable silence for a moment between the two of them, an unknown tension in the atmosphere finally being relieved for the two of them.

\---

“Want me to walk you to your door, just in case, you know,” Gilbert suggested, earning a small nod from the other male. The didn’t really talk the rest of the way back, only saying the occasional sentence or two. They both got out of the car, meeting each other in the front. Gilbert slipped his hand into Roderich’s hand, the duo smiling all the way to the front door. As they went up the steps, Gilbert felt a hint of sadness, his smile faltering a bit.

“How about we go out tomorrow night? Unless that’s too soon or something,” Roderich asked while opening the large doors, almost scared to go inside by himself, “I’ve been wanting to ask you that for a while now.” He looked anywhere but the other’s face, nervous about what the answer would be.

“Really? I… umm… I’ve never been asked out on a date, actually. I don’t see why not,” Gilbert replied, his grin becoming wider by the second, “Just don’t hurt or put stress on yourself today, okay?” He leaned in, placing a light chaste kiss on Roderich’s cheek.

The violet-eyed man watched the other leave, just thinking about how so much happened in such little time. His ‘soulmate’ left him, he tried taking his own life, his real soulmate was really the only person he could trust, and how his feelings were returned. He went inside, smiling. Just a rush of freedom and relief slowly going around his body.

He felt happy again.

Truly happy.

 

Now, what was he going to wear for tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> -Alex


End file.
